Un pequeño paraguas en la lluvia
by Muselina Black
Summary: Cuando Fritz conoció a Jo, pensó que ella era divertida. Cuando Jo conoció a Fritz pensó que él era muy serio. Y aunque generalmente se llevan muy bien, otras no se soportan. Mini-fics. Ambientado en el siglo XXI.
1. ¿Te ayudo?

**_Disclaimer:_**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos. Y esto no me reporta ni un triste peso._**_  
_**

**¿Te ayudo?**

Josephine March maldijo entre dientes y contó por milésima vez la cantidad de pasos entre la masa más cercana y ella. Doce. Maldijo de nuevo al profesor de historia por asignarles un ensayo larguísimo, a la antigua. Sin internet. Se maldijo a ella misma por no haber pensado en lo que hacía. ¿Cómo no se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer varios viajes para llevarse todos los libros que necesitaba? Dio otro paso. Si seguía con ese ritmo iba a llegar a su mesa en cuestión de meses.

—¿Te ayudo? —susurró una voz desconocida a sus espaldas. Jo giró la cabeza para ver quién era. Su mirada se encontró con un joven rubio, muy alto y ancho de espaldas que le sonreía. Antes de que Jo respondiera le quitó casi todos los libros que ella llevaba en las manos y con un par de pasos los dejó en la mesa donde estaba la mochila de Jo.

Jo lo siguió y tiró los dos libros que llevaba.

—Eh… gracias —titubeó. El joven se dio vuelta para irse, pero ella lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a detenerlo y volverse hacia ella. Sin subir el volumen de su voz, mal que mal estaban en la biblioteca del colegio, le tendió la mano —. Me llamo Josephine March. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Es primera vez que te veo por aquí.

—Bhaer. Friedrich Bhaer. Un placer conocerla, señorita March —tenía una voz bonita, con acento extranjero. A Jo la sorprendió mucho oírlo llamarla "señorita". El chico parecía ser muy formal.

—Prefiero Jo, si no te molesta— sonrió —. ¿Tú eres el alumno nuevo, verdad? Tu familia se mudó de Alemania…

Él sonrió. Tenía los ojos más azules que Jo hubiera visto en su vida.

—Te vi el otro día. Te caíste en tu skate —Jo sintió como se ponía roja.

—Laurie me retó —respondió ella, tocándose el codo. Un moretón enorme oscurecía parte de su brazo, y varias heridas a medio cicatrizar marcaban su antebrazo. El chico no preguntó quién era Laurie, si no que se limitó a sonreír.

—Eres valiente —susurró él.

—Ni tanto —contestó ella con el mismo tono de voz —. No me dolió mucho, aunque mi mamá casi se murió cuando Laurie me llevó a casa.

—Me lo puedo imaginar, cuando era pequeño jugaba fútbol, y siempre volvía a casa hecho una pena. Mi mamá se volvía loca.

—Shhh —la bibliotecaria apareció tras una estantería cercana —. Esto es una biblioteca, señorita March. ¿Qué cree usted? ¿Qué estamos en una feria? Y usted, señor Bhaer, me parece que ya le expliqué las reglas.- La mujer desapareció tras la estantería de la misma forma repentina en que había aparecido.

—Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir —sonrió el chico antes de darse vuelta para irse —. Adiós.

—Adiós —susurró Jo. El chico volteó antes de desaparecer.

—Por cierto, prefiero que me digan Fritz.

—Ok… —murmuró Jo, sin estar muy segura de lo que decía. Fritz desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca y Jo se sentó dispuesta a empezar su trabajo.


	2. ¿Quieres bailar?

**_Disclaimer:_**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos. Yo sigo igual de pobre que siempre, por desgracia._**_  
_**

**__¿Quieres bailar?  
**

—¡Ay! ¡Laurie, es la quinta vez que me pisas! —se quejó Jo, que estaba bailando con su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento Jo— contestó este, que se había tomado algunos vasos de más y estaba bastante mareado.

—No importa, quiero algo para tomar…— dijo ella, dirigiéndose a la barra.

—¡No te vayas! —dijo Laurie, agarrándola del codo —. Baila un poco más conmigo— agregó, haciendo un paso chistoso, que hizo que Jo se riera.

—Bueno —sonrió, Laurie le tomó la mano y la hizo girar sobre ella misma, para luego atraerla con fuerza hacia sí mismo y abrazarla posesivamente —. Ya, Laurie. No seas idiota —se quejó. Alguien se acercó a Laurie por la espalda. Era uno de sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol. Laurie lo saludó con un abrazo y se apartó para hablar con él un momento, dejando a Jo sola. Una voz llamó la atención de Jo a sus espaldas.

—¿Quieres bailar? —era el chico alto de la biblioteca. Fritz.

—Sí —contestó. Cualquier cosa era mejor que bailar con un Laurie medio ebrio. Por lo demás al poco rato se dio cuenta de que Fritz bailaba muy bien. No la pisó una sola vez y se estaba divirtiendo mucho más que con Laurie. Luego de un par de canciones, Jo pudo ver por sobre el hombro de Fritz a Laurie, aparentemente buscándola.

—Necesito tomar aire —le dijo a Fritz, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo por la pista de baile. Salió con él a la entrada del gimnasio —. Ufff, por poco— agregó, dejándose caer en las escaleras.

—Por poco, ¿qué? —preguntó Fritz, sentándose junto a ella. Jo se sacó los tacos. Esos zapatos la estaban matando. Lenta y cruelmente.

—Por poco me encuentra Laurie. Lo último que quiero es seguir bailando con él —suspiró Jo. Se terminó de sacar los zapatos —. Mucho mejor.

—Y ese Laurie, ¿es tu novio? —preguntó Fritz, mirándola de reojo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Jo, sorprendida. No pudo evitar que su cara se pusiera roja como un tomate. Sintió el calor de sus mejillas y bajó la cara —. Estás loco. Él es sólo mi mejor amigo, como un hermano, pero nada más. Te lo juro. Además, baila muy mal —Jo no estaba de humor para hablar de Laurie, así que busco un nuevo tema —. ¿Es esto muy distinto a Alemania?

—Bastante, la gente aquí es mucho más directa y expresiva. Pero me gusta mucho, y me encanta el pie de manzana.

Jo se rió. Fritz se sonrió al oír su risa, era una risa franca y abierta.

—¿Más que el strudel? —dijo la chica, golpeándolo en el hombro.

Fritz se rió con ella. Jo pudo apreciar que tenía una risa bonita, melodiosa y clara.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Jo se paró repentinamente, tendiéndole la mano. Fritz se la tomó y se levantó.

—¿Contigo? —preguntó, Jo se rió de nuevo.

—No, con mi padre —se burló ella —. Obvio que conmigo —agregó sonriendo. La música que provenía del gimnasio cambió a un lento. Fritz puso su mano libre en la cintura de la chica, quien puso su mano libre en el hombro del joven. Lentamente comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música del gimnasio.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Fritz, en medio de su baile —. Hay otra cosa que me está gustando más de Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Los bailes escolares —contestó él con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Si alguien vio la referencia al musical RENT, se gana todo mi respeto._

_¡Hasta la otra!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	3. Quiero ser profesor

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos. Yo sigo igual de pobre que siempre, por desgracia._**_  
_**

**Quiero ser profesor**

Jo suspiró. Las niñas Kirke, a quienes estaba cuidando esa noche corrían por todos lados en el departamento. Al parece el tener una niñera las había revolucionado a niveles insospechados y Jo no sabía dónde demonios estaban sus botones de apagado.

—¡Kitty! ¡Minnie! ¡No hagan eso! —gritó, pero las niñas la ignoraron mientras daban vuelta un jarrón con flores. El agua se derramó por el suelo.

"Gracias a Dios los Kirke tienen piso flotante," alcanzó a pensar Jo mientras iba a la cocina a buscar algo para secar. Encontró varios paños absorbentes y volvió a la salita, se inclinó sobre la poza para secarla, cuando sintió que la puerta de entrada del departamento se abría. Levantó la cabeza esperando ver a los señores Kirke llegar, pero lo único que vio fue a las dos pequeñas corriendo hacia el pasillo. "Mierda," pensó, antes de tirar las toallas y seguirlas.

Las niñas corrieron por el pasillo hasta el fondo y se devolvieron. Jo corrió hacia ella, para detenerlas, porque todo le hacía pensar que esas dos seguirían con las carreritas un buen rato. Escuchó cómo se abría una puerta a sus espaldas. "Genial, un vecino de malas pulgas". Las niñas siguieron corriendo hacia ella, pero cuando pasaron a su lado no alcanzó a agarrarlas por lo que tuvo que darse vuelta para seguirlas, encontrándose con lo más inesperado. Fritz Bhaer, con ambas niñas Kirke colgándole de las piernas y muerto de la risa.

—¡Minnie! ¡Kitty! —Jo reprendió a las niñas, que la miraron y tomaron ambas manos del chico, arrastrándolo hacia ella.

—_Fditz _—balbuceó Minnie, quien aún no hablaba muy bien y las 'r' le costaban lo suyo —. Ella es Jo, nos cuida cuando no están papá y mamá.

—Jo, el es Fritz —dijo Kitty, la mayor —. Él también nos cuida a veces —añadió, antes de escalar ágilmente por la espalda del chico, colgándose de su cuello. Al ver eso, Kitty también quiso hacerlo y se puso a llorar, por lo que Jo la tomó en brazos.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a acostarlas? —le preguntó Jo —. Parece que te quieren mucho.

—Claro —aceptó él, dejándola entrar primero al departamento. Entre ambos lograron meter a las niñas a sus respectivas camas, les contaron algunos cuentos y por fin las vieron caer dormidas. Cuando se aseguraron de que las dos niñas estaban profundamente dormidas, se fueron al living a ordenar el desastre que habían dejado ambas niñas.

—Eres bueno con los niños —dijo Jo, mientras terminaba de acomodar los cojines del sofá.

—Mi hermana mayor tiene dos hijos, Franz y Emil. Son unos diablitos, pero encantadores. Además, mi sueño dorado es ser profesor.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Jo, súbitamente interesada. No era normal que un joven quisiera ser profesor, y ella tenía una muy mala imagen de los profesores en general.

—Sí, me encanta la labor que hacen, creo que es demasiado importante para todos. Me gustaría enseñar en algún país muy pobre, para poder darles una oportunidad a esos niños.

—Wow— comentó la joven, sorprendida —. Eso es impresionante. Ahora casi me siento mal por soñar con ser periodista para viajar por el mundo.

—También puedes ayudar de alguna forma siendo periodista —señaló Fritz —. En muchas partes hay abusos e injusticias, y siempre hace falta alguien que los denuncie.

—Nunca había pensado en eso... —murmuró Jo, más para sí misma que para Fritz.

—Bueno, me parece que mi trabajo aquí está hecho —dijo Fritz, parándose del sillón —. Buenas noches, Jo.

—Buenas noches, Fritz —dijo Jo, aún pensando en lo que él le había dicho.


	4. ¿Qué lees?

**_Disclaimer:_**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos. Yo sigo igual de pobre que siempre, por desgracia._**_  
_**

**¿Qué lees?  
**

Jo estaba aprovechando el sol, tirada en el patio del colegio. Leía atentamente un libro muy gordo y tenía los audífonos puestos. Una sombra alta bloqueó su vista del libro y ella se preparó para hacer que quien fuera sufriera una muerte horrible y dolorosa. En lugar de eso, se encontró con la sonrisa de Fritz, más cerca de lo que ella hubiera esperado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba, haciendo que él perdiera el precario equilibrio que sostenía sobre sus talones y cayera de espaldas al suelo.

—Ouch… Y yo que sólo quería saludarte.

Jo se paró y se inclinó sobre él, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. No alcanzó a notar la sonrisa burlona del chico al tomar su mano y fue demasiado tarde cuando él la tiró hacia abajo, haciéndola caer sobre él.

—¡Oye! —exclamó, golpeándolo en el pecho. Rodó hacia un lado y se sentó en el pasto. Fritz hizo lo mismo.

—Y ¿qué leías?

—"Ana Karenina", de Tolstoi.

—Wow, eso es algo serio… ¿Qué te parece?

—No sé qué pensar… Me gusta Kostya, él parece ser el único sincero de todos los personajes. Y encuentro que Kitty es una tonta por mandarlo a freír espárragos. Y no entiendo a Ana Karenina, quiere estar con su hijo y con su amante, pero sabe que no puede tener ambas cosas. Y no puede tomar una decisión.

—¿Y tú tomas ese tipo de decisiones a la rápida? —le preguntó él, recostándose en el pasto. Jo se tiró de espaldas.

—No… Y espero no tener que tomarlas nunca. La pobre está con el corazón destrozado y con tantos problemas. Si yo fuera ella, ya lo habría mandado todo a la mierda y habría seguido con mi vida.

—A mí tampoco me gustaría tener que tomar esas decisiones. Pero, por lo que veo aún no lo has terminado. Y es uno de mis libros preferidos, así que si seguimos hablando de él, te voy a arruinar el final. Mejor cambiemos el tema: ¿qué escuchas?

—Bob Dylan, "_Shelter from the storm_". Es una de mis canciones preferidas…

—¿Me dejas escuchar? —preguntó Fritz, Jo le tendió un audífono. Fritz escuchó unos segundos, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios —. Me gusta. Es una imagen maravillosa, alguien que siempre esté dispuesto a cuidarte cuando estás en problemas. Un refugio en la tormenta…

—Yo creo que todos tenemos un refugio en la tormenta. Yo tengo la suerte de tener dos: mi hermana Beth y mi mamá. Beth es tan buena y querible, que cuando estoy cerca de ella se me olvidan mis problemas, y mamá es maravillosa; ella siempre está tranquila y sabe que decir.

—Mi hermana también es mi refugio en la tormenta. No tiene que hablar para hacerme sentir mejor. Basta con una sonrisa y una taza de té —dijo él, devolviéndole el audífono.

—Tu hermana suena simpática —sonrió Jo, mientras guardaba su iPod.

—La tuya también; y tu mamá igual.

—Deberías ir a conocerlos. Le caerías bien a toda mi familia, y estoy seguro de que a papá le encantaría conversar contigo. Nunca había conocido a alguien al que le gustara leer tanto como a mí. Exceptuando a John Brooke, el tutor de Laurie.

—Y además de leer, escuchar música y caerte de un skateboard. ¿A qué más dedicas tu tiempo?

—Me gusta escribir —contestó Jo, después de pensarlo un par de segundos.

—¿Sí? Qué interesante. Me gustaría leer lo que escribes.

—Te puedo traer algunos de mis últimos trabajos, siempre es bueno escuchar una opinión de alguien que no sea de la familia —le contestó Jo, guardando su libro en la mochila. —¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

—Toco el chelo. Me encanta la música.

—Me tengo que ir. Mamá me pidió ayuda para preparar la comida —recordó Jo, levantándose —, y ya se me hace tarde. Nos vemos, mañana te traigo mis cuentos.


	5. Puedes hacerlo mejor

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos. Yo sigo igual de pobre que siempre, por desgracia._**_  
_**

**Puedes hacerlo mejor  
**

—¿Leíste mis cuentos? ¿Qué te parecieron? —preguntó una muy emocionada Jo. Fritz la miró, divertido. Parecía una niña mostrándoles su trabajo de arte a sus padres.

—Pues… este… —dudó él. No creía que los cuentos fueran malos, de hecho eran bastante buenos, pero les faltaba algo. No revelaban algo de Jo como escritora. Parecían haber sido escritos para alguien más —. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor. No son malos, Jo. Pero no te vi en ellos.

La cara de Jo pareció caerse. Los labios desaparecieron en una delgada línea y sus ojos parecían estar a punto de echar chispas.

—¿Mejor que esto? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Bueno, esto me pasa por pedirle a cualquiera que lea mis cosas —replicó ella, con el tono más helado que pudo. Le quitó el montón de hojas que el chico tenía entre las manos —. Para la próxima vez voy a buscar a alguien con menos pretensiones de crítico.

—Claramente no te gustó mi opinión, y si quieres que te diga la verdad, lo que tú dijiste tampoco me gustó.

—No me digas…—replicó Jo, sarcástica.

—No tienes por qué ponerte así. Sólo dije que tus cuentos no son obras maestras. Pero sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

—¿Mejor? ¿Mejor que qué? La trama era excelente; los personajes, creíbles y los diálogos, inteligentes. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que mejorar? —le espetó Jo —. ¿Sabes? He publicado algunas de estas historias en los diarios locales y a mucha gente le han gustado.

—¿Y de verdad te importa que tus cuentos le gusten a otras personas? Jo, ¿Por qué escribes? —Jo no dijo nada. No sabía por qué escribía, sólo que era algo que le gustaba mucho y que la llenaba por completo —. Jo, escribe para ti, no para un montón de personas que no te conocen y a las que no les importas.

—¿Y resulta que de un día para otro tú eres el que mejor me conoce? Jajaja, no me hagas reír, Fritz. Tú no sabes quién soy, ni por qué escribo, ni nada acerca de mí. ¡No pretendas que me conoces Fritz, porque no es así! —le gritó Jo, aferrándose a sus cuentos. Tomó la mochila que había tirado en el suelo y se la colgó del hombro. Sin despedirse, salió de la sala de clases donde se habían juntado, dejando a Fritz Bhaer sin saber qué rayos hacer con ella.

Jo se dirigió a su casa a zancadas. Maldecía por lo bajo al creído ese de de Bhaer, que se había dado el lujo de criticarla. ¿Quién era él para decirle cómo debía escribir? ¿Qué sabía él? Esos cuentos habían sido un éxito en Concord, a sus amigos y familia le gustaban. ¿Cómo mierda se suponía que tenía que hacerlo mejor?

Al entrar a su casa, masculló un "buenas tardes" a su madre, que estaba en la cocina, preparando una torta para el cumpleaños de Beth y subió hasta el altillo. Ahí solía esconderse para leer y escribir. Se había arreglado un rincón propio, con unas cortinas viejas y un sofá desvencijado. Una mesa rota, apoyada en un par de sillas viejas le servía de escritorio. Jo se tiró sobre el sillón y empezó a releer los cuentos que tan maravillosos le habían parecido semanas antes. Al terminar se tiró de espaldas en el sofá. "Mierda," pensó, "tenía razón. Esto… no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Ugh, odio que tenga razón".


	6. Mal genio

**_Disclaimer:_**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos. Yo sigo igual de pobre que siempre, por desgracia._**_  
_**

**Mal genio  
**

Beth golpeó tímidamente la pared del altillo. Su hermana había llegado furiosa del colegio y se había encerrado ahí, sin hablar con nadie. Al otro lado de la cortina que separaba el rincón de Jo del resto del altillo le respondió un gruñido sordo.

—Jo, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mientras asomaba la cabeza entre las cortinas. Jo estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, con una pierna doblada contra su pecho y la otra colgando por la ventana hacia afuera. Al ver a Beth se dio vuelta y quedó con ambas piernas colgando hacia adentro.

—No —murmuró, Beth arrugó la nariz y entró al pequeño espacio. Jo dio un pequeño salto y se sentó en el suelo del altillo y Beth la imitó.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó nuevamente a su hermana. Jo le indicó los papeles que yacían desordenados en el suelo. Beth se inclinó sobre ellos y los examinó: eran los cuentos de Jo, de los que estaba más orgullosa —. Son tus cuentos… Jo, no entiendo.

—Se los mostré a Fritz, y él los leyó… pero dijo que no eran buenos, dijo que les faltaba personalidad.

Jo parecía estar sinceramente desanimada, su escritura era algo que solía enorgullecerla y le dolía mucho que alguien la criticara. Además, su mal genio era uno de sus mayores defectos y siempre tenía que estar luchando contra él, aunque a veces perdía la pelea. Beth estaba segura de que esa era una de esas veces en las que el mal genio de Jo había escapado a su voluntad y la había hecho enfrascarse en una pelea con Fritz.

—Pero Jo, son buenísimos… a mí me gustan mucho, y a todos los que los han leído también. No deberías dejar que una opinión contraria te altere tanto —fue la respuesta de Beth.

—Es que ése es el problema, tiene razón. Estos cuentos los puede haber escrito cualquiera, los escribí para que a la gente le gustaran… y soy tan estúpida que no me di cuenta de que no tengo que escribir para los demás, si no para mí… Odio que Bhaer tenga la razón.

Beth no dijo nada más, sólo se quedó callada, acariciando el hombro de su hermana. Jo, por su parte, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Una vez más, su mal genio había sacado a la luz lo peor de su carácter, y una vez más, se arrepentía de lo que había dicho en medio de un arranque de rabia.

—¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Le dije varias cosas hirientes después de que él me dijera que pensaba acerca de mis cuentos… ¡Estúpido mal carácter! —bufó Jo, luego de un rato.

Beth le sonrió a su hermana preferida.

—Jo, tú sabes que tu mayor problema es tu mal genio… pero en el fondo, una vez que se te pasa la rabia del momento, vuelves a ser tan amable como siempre. Si ya te calmastes, podrías ir directamente a su casa y pedirle disculpas, o hablar con él mañana, después de clases. Me imagino que no quieres quedar enojada con él para siempre.

—No —masculló Jo, frunciendo el ceño. Un segundo más tarde, su expresión se recompuso y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana menor —. ¡Gracias Beth! Tú siempre sabes qué decir cuando estoy mal.


	7. Lo siento

**_Disclaimer:_**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos. Yo sigo igual de pobre que siempre, por desgracia._**_  
_**

**Lo siento  
**

Jo se armó de valor, antes de acercarse al joven que estaba sentado en el café. Sabía que se había equivocado, y aunque su orgullo sufría por ella, iba a pedirle disculpas. Durante las últimas dos semanas, ninguno de los dos le había dirigido la palabra al otro y si se veían en los pasillos del colegio, hacían como que no se habían visto. Aunque los dos echaban de menos sus conversaciones, ninguno se había atrevido a dar el primer paso para reconciliarse. Recordando lo que su madre le decía siempre, acerca de la importancia de pedir perdón, Jo le tocó el hombro al joven.

—¿Fritz? —preguntó. El joven se dio vuelta al oírla.

—Jo, hola —Fritz le sonrió y le indicó que se sentara frente a él.

—¿No esperas a nadie? —preguntó Jo, sentándose en la silla. Fritz negó con la cabeza. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, antes de que Jo siguiera hablando —. Fritz, tengo que decirte algo… —Fritz levantó las cejas, invitándola a seguir —. Bueno… Quiero decirte que siento mucho cómo te traté el otro día, no te lo merecías —Jo dijo la última frase muy apresuradamente, para terminar con el asunto lo más rápidamente que pudiera. Fritz le sonrió de vuelta.

—Bueno, quizás me lo merecía, tampoco fui muy delicado con la crítica a tus cuentos —contestó él, sonriéndole. Le tendió la mano a través de la mesa —. ¿Amigos de nuevo?

Jo le estrechó la mano, sonriéndole alegremente. Menos mal que Fritz no era un chico rencoroso, y que no se había puesto a reprocharle su mal carácter. Jo se dispuso a pararse de la mesa y despedirse del joven, pero él la detuvo por la manga de la chaqueta.

—¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más? Te invito a un café —dijo él, indicándole la silla donde ella había estado sentada.

—Mejor yo te invito uno, por el mal rato —contestó ella, sentándose de nuevo frente a él —. ¿Quieres hablar de algo en especial?

—No sé… Podrías contarme algo acerca de tu familia, por lo poco que me has contado, creo que deben ser muy buenas personas, y muy divertidos —dijo Fritz, indicándole a la camarera que se acercara a su mesa, y pidiéndole un café para Jo.

—No sé qué podría contarte, Fritz —dijo la joven, apoyando la barbilla en su mano pensativamente —. Somos cuatro hermanas, yo soy la segunda, pero eso ya lo sabes. Nos llevamos muy bien y somos muy unidas, ellas soportan todas mis locuras y las tonterías que se me ocurren. La última fue hacer una compañía de teatro, para representar las obras que escribo.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó Fritz, atónito. Jo asintió, sin decir nada —. Debe ser divertido, ¿podría ir a verlas alguna vez?

—Si logro que Amy aprenda a desmayarse como es debido, puede ser —contestó Jo, frunciendo la nariz —. ¿Qué hay de tu familia? Me parece recordar que tienes una hermana y dos sobrinos.

—Sí, mi hermana se llama Ilse, y mis sobrinos son Franz y Emil. Ahora mismo ellos viven en Nueva York, por el trabajo de Ilse y de Melchior, su marido. Fue una gran coincidencia que a mi padre también lo enviaran aquí, y eso nos ha permitido verlos más seguido. Supongo que también somos una familia muy unida —contestó Fritz, mientras la camarera le traía a Jo su café.

Los dos siguieron conversando durante un largo rato, contándose anécdotas de infancia y otras cosas, riendo con las historias que contaban. Sin que ninguno tuviera de decirlo, ambos estaban muy felices de haber vuelto a ser amigos.

* * *

_Una de las cosas más difíciles en la vida es pedir perdón. Al menos para mí, que soy bastante orgullosa y tengo un carácter explosivo (mala combinación). Una de las grandes características de Jo es saber pedir disculpas cuando se equivoca, y saber perdonar cuando la ofenden, y la admiro por eso (aunque sea un personaje ficticio)._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	8. Primera cita

**_Disclaimer:_**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos. Yo sigo igual de pobre que siempre, por desgracia._**_  
_**

**Primera cita**

Jo se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Tenía la alisadora de pelo en la mano, pero no sabía qué hacer con ella, la última vez que la había usado había sido para alisarle el pelo a Meg, pero no había resultado nada bien. No era difícil olvidar la cara de su hermana cuando empezó a salir humo de su pelo, y la primera reacción de Jo fue soltar la alisadora, que quedó colgando del pelo de su hermana, mientras Meg no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —la voz de Beth la sacó de sus recuerdos, mientras entraba al baño y se paraba tras su hermana —. ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer?

—Alisarme el pelo —gruñó Jo, sentándose en la tapa del excusado —. Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar…

—Déjame a mí —contestó Beth, tomando la alisadora de las manos de su hermana y encendiéndola —. Jo, ¿te puedo preguntar si hay una razón especial para que estés alisándote el pelo un viernes en la noche?

Jo movió la cabeza, mirando para otro lado distraídamente, pero Beth le indicó que se quedara quieta, para poder alisarle bien el pelo.

—Está bien… Fritz me invitó a salir… —murmuró Jo, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de su hermana preferida.

—¡Bien! —exclamó, sin dejar de deslizar la alisadora por el corto pelo de Jo —. Qué bueno que hayan logrado reconciliarse… y, ¿te gusta?

—No lo sé… —fue la respuesta meditabunda de Jo, quien sinceramente no sabía exactamente qué sentía por el muchacho. Sólo tenía muy claro que le gustaba estar con él, y reír, y hablar con él de mil cosas.

—¿Qué hacen, chicas? —Amy se asomó a la puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios. Era la menor de las cuatro, y a su juicio, la más bonita. Por otra parte, también era una chica alegre y leal con sus hermanas y amigas. A pesar de que ella y Jo solían llevarse como el perro y el gato ya que tenían caracteres muy similares, las dos hermanas se querían mucho.

—Jo tiene una cita —respondió Beth, antes de que Jo pudiera decir nada—, con Fritz.

—¿Fritz? —preguntó Amy, extrañada —. ¿Y qué pasó con Laurie? Siempre pensé que te gustaba él.

—Amy, Laurie es como mi hermano. No puedo pensar en él de esa forma… ¡es Laurie! —protestó Jo, mirando indignada a su hermana.

Meg apareció en el dintel de la puerta, sorprendida por el hecho de que sus hermanas hubieran decidido que el baño era un buen lugar para juntarse.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó, apoyándose junto a Amy en el dintel de la puerta.

—Jo tiene una cita —contestó Amy, antes de que Jo pudiera decir nada. La aludida frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua.

—Por Dios, Jo. Madura de una vez —le recriminó Meg al verla. Jo rodó los ojos irritada —. Vamos, yo me encargo de que te veas bonita —añadió, sacando su estuche de maquillaje del botiquín del baño.

Un rato después, Fritz tocó a la puerta. Jo salió disparada hacia la puerta, antes de que nadie de su familia lograra acercarse a la puerta.

—Hola… —dijo el joven, sorprendido por la rápida aparición de la joven —. Te ves muy bien —agregó al mirar más detenidamente a la chica.

—Sí, sí… Es obra de Beth, Amy y Meg. ¿Nos vamos? —contestó Jo, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Fritz le sonrió de vuelta y le ofreció caballerosamente el brazo.

—Como usted quiera, señorita.

Jo arrugó el ceño, pero la sonrisa del muchacho la relajó. Sería una cita de lo más interesante.

* * *

_Sí, sé que me he demorado la vida en actualizar esta historia. Me merezco las miradas de desprecio y odio, lo sé. Pero ya tengo un par de otras viñetas escritas y creo que podré seguir escribiéndolas ahora que tengo más tiempo._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes leen. ¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	9. Laurie

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos. Y esto no me reporta ni un triste peso._

_Ya estoy de vuelta con este fic y decidida a terminarlo de una vez por todas. La verdad es que estuve algo bloqueada porque no sabía cómo seguir a partir de este punto. Pero mi musa decidió tomarse tres litros de café y logré definir lo que sigue. Ahora tengo siete capítulos más planeados y tengo el suficiente tiempo libre como para escribirlos. Deséenme__ suerte.  
_

_Y ahora, los dejo con el capítulo.  
_

**Laurie**

Laurie frunció el ceño, sin quitar la vista de su amiga. Era un bonito día de primavera y ambos jóvenes estaban volviendo del colegio a pie. El señor Lawrence había castigado las malas notas de su nieto quitándole el auto hasta que su promedio repuntara. Aunque, a decir verdad, la medida no estaba dando resultados; Laurie apreciaba más su tiempo libre que su auto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta _ese_?

—Tiene nombre, ¿sabes? —gruñó Jo a modo de respuesta. Se acomodó la mochila a sus espaldas y siguió caminando a grandes trancos por la avenida rodeada de árboles.

—No me interesa, la verdad —fue la respuesta de Laurie, que corrió hacia ella para alcanzarla.

La muchacha rodó los ojos. Siendo sincera, ella misma no sabía si el chico alemán le gustaba, pero sí sabía que no les gustaba que su mejor amigo hablara así de él.

—No me has respondido, Jo —dijo Laurie levantando las cejas—. ¿Te gusta ese tipo o no?

—No lo sé. Es un gran tipo, no lo niego; pero no tengo claro si me gusta o no —ella y Laurie siempre habían sido sinceros con el otro. No veía por qué debía ser diferente en esa situación. Pero la mirada de Laurie le incomodó un poco. Él no solía ponerse así de serio.

Durante unos minutos caminaron en silencio. Jo estaba pensando en sus cosas y Laurie parecía estar luchando contra sus deseos de decir algo, aunque ni él mismo sabía qué quería decir.

—Jo, me gustas —murmuró el muchacho cuando llegaron al portón de la casa de los March, que se veía diminuta junto a la enorme mansión de los Lawrence—. Me gustas mucho. Desde que te conocí, estoy seguro de que eres la única para mí.

Jo se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar esas palabras. Desde hacía un tiempo que sospechaba que Laurie sentía por ella algo más que una simple amistad. Pero ella no sentía de la misma manera. El joven era como su hermano y por más que ella lo quisiera mucho, no lo quería de _esa_ forma.

—Laurie… yo… —musitó dudando. No sabía si debía decirle lo que de verdad pensaba. No quería herirlo. El chico se aprovechó de la vacilación de su amiga para acercarse aún más a ella y plantarle un beso en los labios.

Fue un beso tierno y entusiasta, como sólo podían ser los besos de Laurie. Pero Jo no sintió fuegos artificiales ni nada por el estilo. ¿No se suponía que tenía que sentir chispas, electricidad y todo eso?

Nada de nada.

Jo suspiró. Sabía que estaba a punto de herir a su amigo como nunca lo había hecho. Y le daba un poco de miedo.

—Lo siento, Laurie.

En los ojos del muchacho vio que él había entendido lo que esas tres palabras contenían. Siempre habían sido muy unidos y no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. Con sólo ver los ojos de su amiga, él había entendido.

—¿No puedes intentarlo, Jo? —musitó. Jo negó con la cabeza—. No importa. ¡No me rendiré, Jo! ¡Haré que te enamores de mí!

La chica cerró los ojos. Sabía que por mucho que Laurie insistiera, nunca dejaría de verlo como a su hermano. Y sabía que él también lo tenía claro, aunque estuviera obstinado. Vio cómo su amigo se alejaba a grandes zancadas por el camino y suspiró.

Crecer tenía demasiadas desventajas.

* * *

_Uf, fue duro, pero esto tenía que pasar. La verdad es que me da muchísima pena (no tanta como la muerte de Beth, pero es que todavía no supero eso y no creo que lo haga alguna vez) cuando Jo le dice a Laurie que lo quiere como amigo o hermano (eso es la friendzone y lo demás, tonterías). Pero al mismo tiempo, entiendo tanto a Jo. No es sólo que Laurie fuera como su hermano, es que sus personalidades no funcionaban. Y creo firmemente que los dos lo pasaron muy mal en ese momento._

_En fin, espero que el próximo sea más simpático.  
_

_¡Gracias por leer!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	10. De desastres hogareños y otras tonterías

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Louisa May Alcott y sus herederos. Y esto no me reporta ni un triste peso._**_  
_**

_Ya les dije que estoy decidida a terminar con esta historia cueste lo que cueste. Acá les traigo otra viñeta, ahora más concentrada en la vida cotidiana de las hermanas March.  
_

**De desastres hogareños y otras tonterías**

—¡Joder, Amy! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —protestó Jo al entrar a la cocina. Había harina por todas partes y su hermana menor se encontraba (cubierta de harina, por supuesto) batiendo una mezcla enérgicamente—. No pienso limpiar esto, que lo sepas.

—No pensaba pedirte que lo hicieras —replicó su hermana menor alzando la cabeza con ademán orgulloso—. Estoy haciendo una torta para papá. Además, estoy segura de que tengo un gran talento para la gastronomía.

_Más bien talento para dejar desastres en la cocina_, pensó Jo pero se abstuvo de comentar. Recién la noche anterior se habían reconciliado por su última pelea (Amy le había sacado una blusa sin permiso) y no quería discutir de nuevo.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —preguntó con una mueca, señalando la mezcla azulada que su hermana batía con ahínco. A decir verdad el color la hacía sospechar un poco.

—Es parte de la cobertura —replicó la muchacha con una sonrisa. Estaba francamente orgullosa de su recientemente descubierta habilidad.

—Ajá —Jo levantó una ceja—. ¿Qué es ese olor? ¡Cristobal Colón! ¿No viene del horno?

Ninguna de las dos chicas había notado que una leve capa de humo estaba cubriendo la cocina y que un ligero, pero persistente, olorcillo a quemado estaba invadiendo el lugar poco a poco. Amy chilló al ver que el humo provenía del horno.

—¡Mi torta! —exclamó abriendo la puertecilla del horno. Jo se acercó a ayudarla a sacar el molde con los restos quemados del bizcocho de chocolate—. Está arruinada. Con la ilusión que me hacía regalarle una torta a papá —la menor de las March parecía estar a punto de estallar en llanto— ¿Qué haré ahora? Me gasté lo último de mi mesada en los ingredientes para la torta.

Jo arrugó el ceño. Por una parte, le apetecía mucho salir porque había quedado con Fritz y por otra, Amy de verdad se había esforzado en el regalo de su padre. Seguro que entre las dos podían hacer otra torta.

—Tranquila —dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Yo te ayudaré y verás que torta haremos para papá.

-o-

—Lo siento mucho —se excusó la chica al llegar al café donde había quedado con Fritz. Le había mandado un mensaje para decirle que estaría ocupada por un par de hora—. Amy quería hacer una torta para el cumpleaños de papá y no le resultó demasiado bien. No podía dejarla sola.

Fritz sonrió y apartó el libro que se había llevado para esperar (ya estaba acostumbrado a que su amiga llegara tarde a todas partes). Ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Jo. Siempre estaba lista y dispuesta para ayudar a cualquiera de su familia que necesitara ayuda. Incluso a Amy, aunque la muchacha se quejara de su vanidosa hermana menor. Porque Fritz intuía que Jo quería mucho a la persistente chica.

—Está bien, no pasa nada —replicó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Por cierto, tienes harina en la nariz.

Jo sólo sonrió.

* * *

_Me apetecía hacer algo más cotidiano, en lugar de algún "gran momento" en la vida de Jo. Lo que más me gusta de las March es que siempre están listas para ayudarse las unas a las otras. Y supongo que Fritz le agrada eso, ya que su familia es pequeña y su hermana es mucho mayor que él (al menos, en mi canon mental para este fic)._

_Espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
